What Do I Gotta Do
by PinkFeet
Summary: Claire and Cam are on the rocks. Derrington and Massie are hitting it off. SOMEONE is pregnant. Someone's over protective. CC MD
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block was looking at herself in the mirror.Her True Religion jeans were a perfect fit and her DKNY cardigan was gorgeous on her.

"Massie, are you ready yet?!" Claire asked. "Cam and Derrington will be waiting!"

"I'm coming, Kuh-laire!" Massie replied.

_(A/N: Olivia and Alicia weren't considered the Twenties by the Briarwood boys anymore. Massie and Claire took that position. Now, everyone was a sophmore at OCDH (Octavian Day Coutnry High) and Briarwood was now combined with OCD girls. They Pretty Committee were still BFFs and closer than ever. Olivia and Dylan actually transferrred to a different school.)_

Massie felt her cell phone start vibrating. The text was from Alicia.

**Alicia: Hey grl. Wats ?**

**Massie: Nothing. Me and Claire r on our way to see the boyz.**

**Alicia: Oh. Have fun!**

**Massie: u 2.**

Massie and Claire stepped out of the car once they'd arrived at the movies. They searched around for Derrington and Cam. Once they spotted them, they rushed over to them.

"Hey." Derrington said as he hugged Massie tight. "We haven't talked in a while."

"But it was only an hour ago when we talked." Massie said.

"But it seems like it was forever ago."

Claire and Cam were already waiting on them.

"Ohemgee! Can we puh-lease get to the movie!" Claire said in a disgusted tone.

"Fine." Massie said.

_Once inside the theater, after they took their seats._

"Why don't Massie sit in between me and Cam?" Derrington suggested. "That way she'll keep warm."

"Umm.. Okay..?" Massie said as she sat in-between Cam and Derrick.

They were watching _The Notebook_, Massie's favorite movie.

Claire shot up from her seat and raced out of the theater.

"Woah. I better go see whats the deal. I'll be right back." Massie got up.

She ran outside and saw Claire puking up everything you could imagine.

"Woah. I better call your mom." Massie said in panic.

"No.. Dont.." Claire replied in between puke episodes. "Mas, you have to SWEAR you dont tell ANYONE."

"Of Course Claire. ANYTHING." Massie said.

"I'm pregnant..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

SNEAK PEAK AT NEXT CHAPTER:

_"What do you mean Claire? What do you mean its not mine?" Cam asked._

_"It's not your baby. It's..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Okay.

I just started writing for The Clique Series.

Tell me if yooh like it.

:D


	2. Chapter 2

"You're WHAT?!" Massie said, horrified.

"Pregnant. But you CANNOT tell Cam." Claire said.

"Why not? It's his, isn't it?"

"No.. It's not." Claire said, now in tears.

The guys ran out to see what the problem was.

"Claire, babe, whats wrong?" Cam asked as he hugged her tight.

"Come with me, Cam. We need to talk." Claire said as she led him over to somewhere more private.

_Meanwhile.. While they were talking, Derrington and Massie::_

"Massie?" Derrick said.

"Yeah?" Massie asked, suprised that he called her by her first name.

"Do you love me?" he asked, with sincerity across his perfect face.

"Of, course. Why? Do you love me?" She asked.

"You know it." he said as he lifted her up and kissed her.

The kiss lasted at least 45 seconds. Maybe more.

Once they pulled away for some air, Derrington hugged her, held her, loved her. He was her's and she was his. That was all that mattered.

_Back over to Cam and Claire_::

"What's wrong Claire?" Cam asked, desperate to know.

"You know how I told you I was still a virgin?" she avoided his eyes.

"Yeah..?? Oh my god. Please dont tell me you.." he said but was cut off.

"I'm pregnant." she said.

"No.. NO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I LOVED YOU! I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE FOR GOD'S SAKE, CLAIRE!" Cam screamed at her..

Massie heard yelling and took steps away from Derrington to go run to her friend's side.

"What do you mean Claire? What do you mean its not mine?" Cam asked.

"It's not your baby. It's..." Claire started..

"It's.. who's?" Cam asked. Frustrated and anger in his voice.

"Josh."

"IM GONNA KILL HIM." Cam said as he began to dial his number.

"Wait..." Claire said. "You said you were going to propose?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Tonight." He said as he walked away.

"Massie, go.. You can go. I dont mind. I need some privacy anyways. Go have fun with Der." Claire said.

Massie walked away and walked up to Derrington.

"Baby, wanna go back to my place?" Derrick asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"Um.. sure." Massie said with no enthusiasm at all.

_Back at Derrick's house._

"Hey, guess what? My parents are away for the entire semester. Isn't that awesome?" Derrick said as he grabbed a bowl of popcorn and sat on the couch next to Massie.

"Yeah. Great." She said without smiling.

She would always smile.

"Whats wrong, baby?" He asked her.

"Claire is pregnant. I need to go. I need to talk to Cam, too." Massie said as she picked up her jacket.

"Why do you need to talk to Cam?" he asked.

"I just do. Now can I please leave?"

"But, we could've had some fun tonight." He said..

"If by fun, you mean sex, then no way." She stated, a little harshly.

"I didnt mean that. I meant, making out in a bed, with no clothes." he said with a grin on his face.

"Uh.. NO. Im not a SLUT. And I definintley wont be a whore." Massie said as she slammed the door behind her.

_NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL::_

"Kuh-laire, I think you need to talk to Josh. Does he even know about the baby?" Massie asked in first block.

"No. and he wont find out. I'm not gonna tell him." Claire replied.

"Fine. I will." Massie said. " JOSH, CLAIRE'S KNOCKED UP!!!"

Josh ran over to Claire. "I.. I'm so sorry Claire."

"Yeah. You should be. Me and Cam broke up." Claire said with anger in her voice.

"I'll leave you two alone." Massie said. "Hey Cam!!" she shouted across the feild.

"Whats up Mas?" Cam asked.

"Nothing. Claire probably hates me. Derrington was being a ass last night. But nothing special."

"Oh. Did you a derrington break up or something?" Cam asked.

"No.. But he was probably horny last night or something cause he wasnted to makout with me in his bed being naked. so, I should dump him, right?" she asked.

"I think you should shut up. And dump him." Cam said as he looked at her.

"Why should I shut up?"

"So I can do this." he said as he inched toward her.

"This is so wrong. I can't kiss you. Claire will hate me. And Der is watching." she said trying to keep him away. Even thought she thought it was wrong, it felt so right.

"Don't worry. they wont care." he replied as now, they were only millimeters apart.

They were both silent. Massie's lips brushed against Cam's. then, after a few seconds, he leaned in the full way and kissed her.

She was suprised. He was suprised. They were both suprised becuase strange enough, Derrick and Claire DIDN'T care. Or at least.. Claire didnt.

"Oh, hell no." Derrick said as he ran as fast as he could to stop the madness. "Mas, how could you do that?"

His face was covered with hurt. "Why..?"

"Because.. Last night, you only wanted me to come home with you for SEX!" She said, a little loud.

All the guys walked over to see what was going on.

"Massie, I dont want you just for sex. Cam doesnt like you. AT ALL.. But me, Well, I LOVE you. We've been together since we were like, what? 14?! Mass, I love you.. So much.. but I cant believe you'd rather kiss Cam than me." Derrington said with hurt in his voice.

"Derrick. I didnt even WANT to kiss Cam. HE kissed ME. Didnt you Cam?" She said as her had whipped back to Cam, who now had his hands on her waist.

"Dude, I didnt do ANYTHING." Cam replied, shocked that she would call him out.

"Take your filthy, lying, rotton hands off my waist you son of a.." Massie started but was cut off.

"WOAH THERE MASSIE. Settle down." Derrington said. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Massie.. Im sorry, okay? I thought you'd like me. since you were TALKING ABOUT DUMPING DERRICK." Cam said.

"What?! I never said that!" Massie said with panic on her face.

"Massie, lets go. He's not worth the breath." Derrington said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked away with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SNEAK PEAK!::

"_Josh, stop it." Claire said._

_"Why?"_

_"Cause I'll hit you a dozen times with a moose if you dont."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

r&&r


	3. Chapter 3

As Derrington and Massie Block walked around, they caught a glimps of Josh and Claire.

"Josh, stop it seriously." Claire said as he was leaving trails of kisses down her neck.

"Why?"

"Because I'll hit you with a moose if you dont." Claire said seriously.

Massie cracked up.

"Hey everybody, guess what? The dance is tomorrow." Massie said excitedly.

"Claire, do you wanna go with me?" Josh asked.

"Psh.. Uh-no." Claire said.

"Why not?" Josh asked.

"Because I.." Claire started.

"She likes me. You stupid ass." Cam blurted out. "Why would she like you? Cause you got her pregnant? Thats a horrible reason.."

"You should seriously shut up." Josh said, about to charge towards Cam.

"Claire, do you wanna go to the dance with me?" Cam asked.

"Yes. I would." Claire said happily.

Josh stood there in amazment.

"OhEmGee. WE HAVE TO GET TO THE MALL, CLAIRE! Kristen and Alicia will be waiting for us." Massie said.

She flipped out her phone and txt the girls.

**Massie: Meet us at the mall in 20 min.**

"Gotta go, I guess." Massie and Claire said.

"But, I dont want you to go." Derrick said.

"Yeah, please stay.." Cam begged.

"If you want us to look hawt tomorrow, then we gotta go." Massie said as she grabbed Claire's arm and dragged her to her car.

"BYE!!!!!!" Massie and Claire waved to the boys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SNEAK PEAK::

_"Massie, can we talk?" asked Derrington._

_"Sure.. whats up?" Massie asked with concern in her tone._

_"Will you marry me?" he asked._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Massie looked ahb-solutly fabulous for the dance.

She was wearing a white dress with a purple ribbon around the waist that went past her knees. It showed off her tan legs. Layne was in the bathroom.

"HURRY UP LAYNE!" Massie cried out, annoyed.

"Mas.. You have to be patient." Layne cried out as she stuck a go-gurt in her purse and walked out the bathroom. "I'm ready."

They heard a honk.

"Thanks Derrington and Chris are here." Massie said.

They both walked out to Derrington's Range Rover. They climbed into the neat, but stylish vehicle.

"Nice ride." Layne said. "Better than Massie's."

Massie shot her the death look and the guys just laughed.

"Uhh.. Like, no offence, Mas." Layne said nervously.

They pulled up to OCDH's private dance ballroom. This was like the prom, so EVERYONE was dressed up fancy.

Chris and Layne walked inside to go find Claire and Cam. Alicia didnt go. Josh didnt like her. So, she didn't go.

Derrington opened the door for Massie as she stepped out of the Range Rover. He shut the door and took her hand.

She started to walk away but he stopped her ; Right in front of a beautiful fountain.

"Umm..." Massie murmured.

"Massie, can we talk?" asked Derrington.

"Sure.. whats up?" Massie asked with concern in her tone.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"WHAT?!" Massie shouted in shock.

Everyone heard Massie scream and ran outside to see the drama.

"Will you marry me?" Derrick asked, once again.

"EMAWGAWD! HE PROPOSED?!!" Claire shouted in excitment.

"Aren't you a little young?" Cam suggested. "I mean, we're only sophomores."

Layne, Chris, Cam, Claire, Livvy, Josh, Kristen, and even Hurley was there. They watched in amazment.

"No." Massie said softly. "I can't marry you. I'm only 16."

"MASSIE!!!! HOW CAN YOU REFUSE?!" Kristen exclaimed.

"I'M SIXTEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Massie cried.

Massie started crying. She ah-dored attention but not like this. People were laughing at her. Laughing at both of them.

"Massie.." Derrick started..

It was too late. She ran off to be with her friends. He followed her. He hugged her tight.

"It's okay Mas. I didn't expect you to say yes." Derrington assured her.

Massie freed herself from his grip and ran inside, out the back doors, and ran 4 miles back to her home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SNEAK PEAK!!::

_"Why is she making out with HIM?!" he asked._

_"Maybe she's over you." Chris told him. As him and his friend watched her making out with their best friend._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good?

Bad?

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was stunned. Especially Derrington. He hadn't actually thought she'd leave or anything. But he loved her. What else could he do?

Chris walked up to Derrick. "Hey man, you need to fix this. Lets go back to your house. It'll be just you and me. Oh, and your brother Matt."

Matt was a year older than Derrick. He had blue eyes and light brown hair and resembled Derringtin on so many ways. Except one thing... He was obsessed with Massie.

Massie had gone back to Derrington's house after she gone home. She was gonna wait on him.

"What are _you _doing here?" Massie asked Matt.

"Do you love Derrington?" he asked.

"Well.. I.. um.." Massie studdered.

Matt kissed her. His lips were hard and cold. There was no love in the kiss. Only fake.

He was lying on top of her on the couch and she was trying to get free.

"Okay..I'll let you go if you makeout with me."

"FINE!" she said as he crashes his lips onto hers.

Derrington and Chris were walking up the path and caught a glimps of the Shocking Sight.

"Why is she making out with HIM?!" he asked.

"Maybe she's over you." Chris told him. As him and his friend watched her making out with Derringtons BROTHER.

"Can't be." He said as he broke open the door and pulled Massie off Matt. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"SHE SAID SHE HATED YOU AND STARTED MAKING OUT WITH ME!!" Matt screamed.

"Whatevs! I never did that. You said you wouldnt let me go unless I made out with you. I was scared you'd rape me or something." Massie said innocently.

"Matt, I swear I'll kick your ass if thats true." Derrick said balling up his fists.

Matt backed away from Massie and turned towards Derrington.

"Yeah, right. Like you could do ANYTHING to me." he said with a smirk. "Remember, I'm older."

"So?!" Derrington shouted.

"WOAH! OKAY... MATT, GO MAKE OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE." Massie ordered.

Derrick wrapped his arms around Massie's skinny waist. She held on to him like there was no tomorrow.

They kissed.It was a loving, warm, sexy kiss. It was nothing like Matt's forcing kiss.

Even after Chris went home and Matt went to his rom, they were still kissing.

"Mas, do you wanna go to your apartment since your parents arent home? I dont want to be anywhere near Matt." Derrington said.

"Alright lets go." Massie said as she put her hand at the small of his back.

_At Massie's Apartment 30 Minutes Later_

_Ring.. Ringg..._

Massie Heard her phone ringing.

"Let it go to voicemail." Derrington said as he kissed her neck. "It can't be that important"

"Okay.." Massie said and giggled.

They made love that night. All night long. It wasn't "sex", it was pure love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SNEAK PEAK!:::

"_Derrick, I think I'm pregnant." Massie said as she held the pregnancy test._

_He walked out the door, stunned._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&&R


	6. Chapter 6

Massie woke up. It had been two weeks since she had sex with Derrington.

"Oh my gawd." She said as she rushed to the bathroom. She threw up. She moaned and complained all day.

She was bored so she got on IM.

**Massiekur: Hey Kuh-Laire.**

**ClaireBear: Hey Mass. Whats up?**

**MassieKur: nothing much. I've been feeling sick lately. Maybe its something I ate.**

**ClaireBear: Massie, have you had sex lately?**

**MassieKur: Well, maybe..**

**ClaireBear: Massie, go to the store and buy 4 pregnancy tests. NOW!**

**MassieKur: Why 4? and the same brand or different?**

**ClaireBear: To check accuracy. and different.**

**MassieKur: Okay Claire. I g2g now. BYE!!**

**ClaireBear: Bye Mass.**

**ClaireBear and MassieKur have signed off.**

Once Massie got dressed and grabbed her keys, she drove to the closest Wal-Mart that she could find.

She sighed as she walked in and got the pregnancy tests.

_AT HOME.._

She had called Derrick to come over. She never told him she might be pregnant.

"Hey Mass. Whats up?" Derington called from outside the bathroom.

She opened the door and and told him.

"Derrick, I think I'm pregnant." Massie said as she held the pregnancy test.

He walked out the front door, stunned.

She followed him. "DERRICK!"

"What?" he said simply.

"Dont you wanna know if I am or not?"

"You said you are." he said, almost in tears.

"I said I _might_ BE PREGNANT. I havent taken the tests yet. Come back, please."

They walked back inside and walked up the stairs and Massie went in the bathroom and Derrington waited outside the bathroom.

"Now we wait. Blue means possitive.." Massie said holding all four pregnancy tests in her hand.

She gasped. "THEY ARENT BLUE!" Massie screamed.

Derrick was shocked. "Wow. Thats amazing."

"Not amazing. AH-mazing." Massie said before she kissed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. no sneak peak this time but I'm making another story..

It'll be set after Derrington calls Massie immature.

R [[&& R


End file.
